From Life in Forks to Death in Bon Temps
by speaking-of-italy
Summary: This is a crossover between Twilight and the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/ True Blood Books in honor of the new SVM book, True Blood Season 3, and Eclipse the movie. Can the Cullens join Sookie, Eric, and Bill to prevent a Vamp War?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a crossover between the Twilight Saga and the Sookie Stackhouse/ Southern Vampire Mysteries/ True Blood. You do not need to have read those books to know what's going on. I'll explain any background information in author's notes, but I do recommend the books if you haven't read them. They're really good, and Sookie is more of a danger magnet than Bella ever dreamed. I may be crazier than crazy Sookie and hallucinating Bella to mesh these completely different vampire worlds, but hey, it's fun. This is also in honor of the next Sookie book release in May, True Blood Season 3 premiere and Eclipse coming out in June.**

**THERE ARE SUMMARIES OF BOTH BOOKS AT THE BOTTOM. IT GIVES INFORMATION NEEDED TO FOLLOW THIS STORY.**

**Twilight: Everything has happened according to the books through the end of **_**Eclipse**_**. **_**Breaking Dawn **_**never happens in this story.**

**Southern Vampire Mysteries: Everything has happened up until **_**All Together Dead. **_**This story has alternative reasons for the bombing at Rhodes, but everything else that happens there is the same. If you watch True Blood, then you may be confused because so far it's only gone through the second book. This story goes through the 7th**** book. As far as my personal opinion on Sookie's love life… well I never liked Bill from the beginning, and I have always liked Eric. Blue-eyed Viking with a sense of humor? Yes, please. And though he is completely opposite of Edward, I still sometimes get their names backwards because I like them both. This first chapter is in Alice's POV, but it will not be every time.**

From Life in Forks to Death in Bon Temps

Chapter 1: Fangs

**Alice's POV**

One of the nice things about summer is the flowers. Esme loves her garden, and she should. It's beautiful. I love going out there and picking any of the over-abundance of flowers for vases and arranging them methodically throughout the house. In the back of my mind, I was beginning to plan Bella and Edward's wedding and wondering what types of flowers would work best. I want lots of flowers. I'm thinking a good mixture of simple and classy. I'll have to mind the smell since I'm not entirely sure what's appropriate for human senses. I want the wedding to be beautiful and elegant but still make Bella comfortable. She may think she wants an Elvis impersonator in a rhinestone studded jumpsuit (How did he _ever_ wear something that was that big of a fashion faux pas?!), but I know her better than she knows herself. She'll be glad for this, not only to please Edward, but she'll be happier with it, too. I don't need foresight to know that.

Things have been fairly calm around here since the defeat of the newborn army. It's nice to have a normal summer without homicidal vampire armies, or suicidal vampire brothers, or crazed nomad trackers. Everyone was just relaxing around the house today, including Bella. She's such an integral party of the family, it's only natural for me to include her in that "everyone." They were in the living room watching a movie while Emmett was trying to convince them to watch some soap opera. _Days of Our Lives_, I think. Typical.

The sun wasn't out, but it's rare that it is. It's good for us, but really, a little sad for us, too. I like the sun and its feel on my skin. It's warm and pleasant and makes me feel more human, and though I can't remember my own humanity, the warmth on my cold skin is still a nice reminder of what I once was. It will make an appearance at 3:08 for a little over an hour, though, so that will break up the cloudy monotony of the past week. It'll be nice to take Jasper out to soak up some sun before the storm moves in tonight, and it rains for three days straight. Maybe we can have a little fun, some extracurricular activities, maybe… Edward quietly cleared his throat and sent me a pointed glance at those thoughts. "_Yeah, yeah. I don't always want to censor my thoughts for your eavesdropping pleasure. _I _get pleasure from those thoughts, whether you like it or not," _I thought directly at him with a huge innocent grin on my face. I saw him roll his eyes a little before focusing back on Bella.

I had just finished arranging the flowers in a vase and decided they would look best on the sofa table in the living room because of all the white decor The bouquet was primarily white with just the right amount of purple for a pop of color.

Halfway into the living room, I got dizzy and froze. A vision was coming, and it hit me like few others ever have. This was one of those life changing visions. The kind that when I came to and could see the faces of my family, I knew I would be telling them of some horrendous fate we were to endure. I could tell, based on the feeling of gravity this premonition was bringing. I felt it in every granite fiber of my being. The electricity, the foreboding doom. It tingled and numbed all at once and left the short black hairs on my head feeling as though they were standing on end. So much for a relaxing summer. Oh well. I guess all of this was just the calm before the storm. At least I can give a weather update…

"_Please excuse the interruption of this worldwide broadcast." A bottle of synthetic blood. True Blood. Flashes of Japanese writing. An elegant blonde woman with fangs says, "It is time we vampires come out of the coffin and show the public what we are… You need not fear us… We mean you no danger… We can survive off of this synthetic blood." Vampire rights. Humans who want them and want to be them. Aro's anger. War. Vampires. 6:00 pm. _

I dropped the vase, and it shattered into thousands of glass shards on the floor and glistened in the new sporadic mosaic. Edward was in front of me staring intently at my face, trying to decipher my vision. He saw what I saw. Jasper's arms were around my waist trying to comfort me. He felt what I felt. My entire family's eyes were on me waiting to say what I've seen.

"Alice, I don't understand. How is this possible? Are you sure?" Edward looked away, trying to figure out what he'd seen from the vision.

The entire family looked at us with alarmed expressions and worried eyes certainly with different situations playing out behind them. I can only imagine the scenarios Edward was hearing in their thoughts.

Bella stood shakily, "Is it… is it the Volturi? Are they coming for me?"

Edward was by her side immediately to console her.

I unnecessarily cleared my voice, "Five hours from now, there will be a worldwide announcement about the existence of vampires," I said, and everybody, sans Edward, inhaled sharply. I heard Bella's heartbeat increase.

"But they're not referring to us. They're referring to legendary vampires with fangs. You know, the Hollywood Draculas. They do exist. They're coming out to the world on television. A Japanese company has manufactured synthetic blood, so the vampires are taking it as a way to 'come out of the coffin,'" I explained, using air quotations.

"But that's not possible. There's no such thing…as vampires," Carlisle's eyebrows knitted in confusion. That was the most confusion I had ever seen cross his face. And his statement was a little ironic.

"There is. They're going to tell people they're harmless and can survive off of the bottled blood. They're going to try to become part of society," I answered. "They want to be treated as equals to humans and not hide anymore."

"Maybe we should contact the Volturi. Surely they've heard of this or know what's going on," Carlisle speculated.

"No. We can't tell them. They won't know until everyone else does. Aro will want to start a war with these vampires. It's only a matter of time, and we don't want to get involved," I said with finality.

"Alice is right. They'll want power no matter what it costs. I don't like the idea of getting involved, but if Aro ever touched Alice and found out she knew and didn't tell him…" Emmett drifted off.

"She'd be one dead vampire. We all would," Rosalie finished.

I considered this. I knew the risks, but it wasn't worth getting involved in a war before it started, one where we didn't know the consequences or the potential outcome. We didn't know all the players, and the Volturi were not always honorable, as we'd recently learned with matters concerning Bella and the newborn army. Being dead vampires was the risk we'd have to take. Wait are we even vampires then?

"We should stay out of any of this until we are forced to do something. And yes, Alice. Don't be ridiculous. Of course, we're vampires," Edward replied to my thought. "We're just a different kind of vampire. We'll need to learn those differences."

"They can't be stronger than us, can they? It just doesn't seem possible." Emmett speculated. Of course, he'd think they were weak. In his eyes, after all, he's the strongest being in existence. Damn his pride.

"We know nothing of their strength or speed or if they have extra abilities. They may be able to kill us just as easily. It's unwise to dismiss them. They've escaped our knowledge until now, after all," Esme reminded everyone.

"But how is that possible? How did we _not_ know of their existence?" Rosalie asked, clearly miffed

"Why wouldn't you have seen their existence before? Why wouldn't Carlisle and I have ran across them in all our years and travels? Why are you seeing them now?" Jasper questioned.

"I think I saw it now because the announcement is happening tonight, and there is a human in production who knows, perhaps?" I thought for a second. "Maybe because it's so important. Maybe that's why I could see it."

"That makes sense," Carlisle continued. "We've always hypothesized Alice can only see the futures of our kind and humans because that's all she's ever been. She can't see the wolves, because she's never been one, nor has she ever had fangs."

Most everyone froze in their spots to consider what this meant. Bella's heart was slowly returning to normal as she sat back down, Edward mirroring her every move and never taking his hands away from her. Jasper was rubbing his fingers gently over the back of my neck and sending soothing vibes throughout the room.

Our little vampire world was a whole lot bigger than we thought, and it was about to get flipped on its axis in T-minus 4 hours and 38 minutes. The silence droned on while as everyone digested this news. The silence couldn't last forever, especially not with my brother around.

"So where can we get some bottled blood?" Emmett asked with a toothy grin, and we all just rolled our eyes. He would think of food in a time like this. He's too nonchalant for his own good. Now that he mentioned it, though, I do wonder about this blood…

_Emmett standing at the dining room table staring at several blood types in bottles. He takes a drink, and spits it all over Rosalie who proceeds to break another bottle over his head. "That one's a little better," Emmett smiles as the new blood trickles down to his lips. Blood all over the white carpet._

Edward and I shared a quick look and grin. That was going to be interesting. We'll have to move it to the kitchen, though, to spare the carpet. Edward quickly nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night we were all seated around the living room when the announcement was broadcast. Everyone made varying noises of surprise when the blonde vampire's fangs extended, and she made her speech. I searched for any visions I could come across. Many came.

I saw vampire haters who would join together and call themselves "The Fellowship of the Sun" and perform hate crimes against vampires. I saw Aro's plan to kidnap several of these vampires and experiment on them to learn their vulnerabilities and how to defeat them. I saw riots and protests both for and against vampire rights. I saw many humans offer themselves to these vampires as blood donors and sex partners.

My visions involving these vampires were different than any others. I could see them through human decisions. I could see some of their faces through humans. I could never see them based on their own decisions, but I _could_ see them. It was different than with the Quileutes. I couldn't see the wolves at all. Furthermore, I couldn't even see Bella when she was with them. These vampires were different, maybe because they're a type of vampire, as am I, or maybe because they don't exist in order to kill us. I still didn't understand how I had never had a fleeting vision from a human decision concerning them until now. I would need to watch for any visions, especially any involving Aro or this anti-vampire Fellowship of the Sun group. If the Fellowship learned of our existence, the world could become a much more dangerous place for humans.

"They get to keep their eye color," Rosalie said sadly while running a manicured finger across her thick lashes. "I don't even remember the exact color of my eyes."

Edward huffed. "_Edward Cullen, don't you dare make a comment about that to your sister. Do not make this harder on her to accept. It may not be the deepest thought in the world, but it's her way of coping. So help me, Edward, you will swallow that retort in your throat right this second,"_ I thought at him.

He cleared his throat. "They were a grayish blue, a very light color and very clear. I see them now in Carlisle's memories. They were quite a unique color, I would say." Rosalie's lips curved into a sad smile.

"_Thank you, Edward. She will appreciate that more than you know," _I beamed at him. He moved his head very slightly in acknowledgment.

Charlie will call in three… two… one… _RING!!! _I was standing waiting.

"Hello. Cullen residence," I spoke sweetly into the receiver.

"_Alice? I need to speak to Bella_," Charlie answered.

"Sure, Charlie. Hold on," I smiled as I handed Bella the phone.

"Dad?" Bella asked, looking at me questioningly.

"_Bella, you need to get home right this instance. It's after dark, and there are vampires out there somewhere! Did you not see the announcement?" _Charlie exclaimed.

Bella rolled her eyes at the absurdity of her dad being worried about vampires when she's engaged to one, and her lips twitched to break into a smile. "Yes, Dad. We saw. I don't think you have to worry."

"_Of course I have to worry! I won't take any risks knowing such abominations exist! You need to come straight home,"_ Charlie said.

Bella winced before her face twisted in anger at his assessment and was about to give Charlie a piece of her mind about vampires when Edward took the phone with a face full of amusement, which he tried to cover with a reprimanding look. He failed.

"Yes, Charlie. I'll bring her straight home," Edward offered politely while they said their goodbyes.

Bella's arms were crossed over her chest, and her eyes were narrowed at Edward.

"Bella, your father is allowed to have his opinion on vampires," Edward told her.

"It's unfair and unjust and just plain ridiculous. He knows you guys. He should never think ill of any of you," she fumed.

"He was referring to the fanged vampires on television and not us in particular." Edward reminded her. "Either way, you can't go around defending _any_ vampires. We don't know any of them. Perhaps they're even less worthy of your understanding and kindness than we are."

Bella didn't even dignify that with a response, just a good sturdy glare before softening her expression to bid us all goodnight. I laughed in my head at Edward. Bella really kept him on his toes. I noticed Emmett was fighting laughter from across the room, and Jasper had turned his head to the side to hide his smile. I laughed a little louder in my head at Edward, who just threw us all tight-lipped stares.

After they walked out, we all erupted in giggles, knowing Edward could hear us from the driveway. Emmett stood up and walked toward Jasper with an evil gleam in his eye. This was going to be good.

"Edward, don't order me around!" Emmett said in a perfect angry Bella voice.

"Yes, Bella," Jasper said in a repentant Edward voice.

"Edward, go hang upside down from the ceiling beam by your pinky," the big, broad Bella impersonator ordered of my husband.

"Yes, my love," Jasper said, as he jumped to the ceiling to do as he was told. I giggled.

"Now, Edward, act like a monkey and then sing your favorite musician, George Michael," Bella-Emmett said with a grin.

My husband paused and thought about it for a split second before deciding it'd be worth his own embarrassment to get under Edward's skin since he was still in the driveway and could hear their antics. He curled his arm, scratched his side, and crossed his eyes like no monkey I had ever seen, and began to sing.

"Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry?" Jasper sang in Edward's voice.

Edward was sitting in the car running through different scenarios in his head. In some, he came in and threw Emmett at Jasper to knock him from the ceiling, in some he waited until later to attack them both, others he was thinking of different practical jokes, and finally he decided to do nothing, at least for now.

As they drove away, Jasper fell from the ceiling and landed in a crouch as everyone in the room erupted into laughter at poor Edward's expense.

All humor aside, I still had several visions to wait for and a wedding to plan. I was one very busy un-fanged vampire.

* * *

A few years had passed since the world discovered the existence of vampires. Our existence was still unknown. We had taken to referring to ourselves as venomous vampires and the others as fanged. I was alert and waiting for any visions I could have about the fanged vampires or the strategies Aro was planning. I'd had several important visions but none that decided the fates of either kind of vampire.

Over the years, I had many visions of a blonde barmaid with a southern accent. These visions were different from others. I did not know her relevance to our situation, but gathered she was somehow important. My visions of her weren't always clear like my visions of Bella and other humans. It was like she wasn't wholly human if that were possible. The first I had was of her serving a bottle of blood to a dark haired fanged vampire. Another was of her in the vampire bar Fangtasia. Another showed me she was a telepath like Edward. I had one of her in Dallas and one of her in Jackson, MS where she saved the dark haired vampire. I'd seen her bitten, beaten, kidnapped, nearly drained, shot at, staked, raped, and put in more danger than any human ever should. She did it all willingly for these fanged vampires. She had a smaller sense of self preservation than even Bella.

Jasper did some research and learned her name was Sookie Stackhouse, and she worked at a bar called Merlotte's in Bon Temps, Louisiana. We learned the dark haired vampire's name was Bill Compton, and that he fought as a human in the Civil War. We learned the bar Fangtasia was in Shreveport, Louisiana and owned by a blonde thousand year old ex-Viking who called himself Eric Northman. The blonde vampire was always there when Sookie was in danger, always the savior, and always partially the cause.

I always wanted to step in with every new vision I had of this barmaid, but every time I decided to prevent the incident, I would see her die because of our interference. There was nothing to do but let her be hurt and hope the visions came true. I had come very in tune to Sookie Stackhouse, almost as much as I was to Bella, and by far more so than any human I had never met.

I had several visions in connection to this Sookie about other supernatural beings, like shape shifters, werewolves, other "were" animals, and even witches. These shape shifters could turn into anything and were different from the Quileutes, as these shape shifters were always turning on the full moon. Her boss, Sam Merlotte, was a shifter. There were werewolves and other beings that turned into other animals, like the weretiger, Quinn, who Sookie was sort of dating. From my visions, I could see the girl had quite the love life. She constantly changed her mind about who she wanted to be with. Was it the brown haired Civil War vampire, Bill, who cheated on her with his maker, raped and nearly killed her after she saved him, and originally faked his love for her because he was given orders? The blonde Viking vampire, Eric, who originally wanted to use her for her telepathy but needed her when his memory was taken by a witch? The shape shifter boss, Sam, who didn't want her until others did? The weretiger, Quinn, who was never around due to work and family obligations? Or the werewolf, Alcide, who was still in love with his crazy ex that would've killed Sookie several times had it not been for the Viking? My visions were like a regular soap opera with this girl. It'd gotten so interesting, Emmett would have me tell him every Sookie vision in great detail. It replaced _Days of Our Lives_ for him. He called it _All My Supes_, or _As the Sookie Turns_, or _The Old and the Barmaid. _

It seemed my visions told me everything of consequence about this girl's life. I knew she was waist high in this supernatural world. Her boss was a shifter. Her room mate was a witch. Her suitors were all supernatural animals or fanged vampires. I knew she couldn't hear the thoughts of vampires and it was harder to read the thoughts of shifters or wereanimals. It was why she preferred their company.

I had visions of the Volturi. They had kidnapped several fanged vampires to gather information about their kind. The Volturi had learned many things about them, including their political organization and weaknesses. These fanged vampires could be killed by a stake to the heart or sunlight. They slept during the day, often times in coffins. They had an aversion to garlic, and silver burned them. They could glamour humans into doing what they wanted or alter what they remembered, which explained to and extent why I had never had a vision of them before. They were equally as strong and fast as we were. Some of them had extra talents. Most interestingly, while our talents worked on them, it was only partially. Aro could only touch them and learn every one of their human thoughts, none since their change. Jane could cause them pain, but only to an extent. Alec could make them numb, but it had little effect on them since they were already seemingly numb. Marcus could only see ties between very few fanged vampires, mostly just between maker and child.

Edward and Bella had married like they intended, but it was decided to wait to turn Bella until after we knew what was going on with the Volturi. We couldn't chance having a newborn on our hands if a vampire war broke out. The only problem was her humanity could be used as leverage against us, but it was a chance we were willing to take at least until we knew what would happen. We knew it would only be a matter of time. She wasn't pleased, but she was resigned since she got what she wanted on her honeymoon. Edward was always concerned with her safety, but he had learned to manage his bloodlust in favor of the carnal persuasion. I always found it amusing Bella took seasonal birth control. The idea of her becoming pregnant was comical, but she told me once she preferred fewer periods in the presence of vampires. It was thoughtful since we could always tell when she had one, but we would never tell her we knew, of course.

We were all attending Dartmouth. Edward and Bella lived in the guest house outside our main house. This was only a precaution in case any of her accidents drew blood and caught one of us off guard. We all fed more just in case. We had learned to be careful after her eighteenth birthday. Jasper was much better at controlling his thirst around her now due to her scent always lingering around the house and her usual close proximity, but we tried to be cautious. There were several vampires in the area, though none were at the college. We avoided town as much as possible, only going places they would never go, like grocery stores, for Bella. We never let her out of our sight. We hunted in dense forests and were lucky we had encountered no vampires in them.

There had been only one vampire come into Forks. He made the mistake of wandering onto First Beach, and Jacob and the pack took care of him. When Jacob told Bella about this, she was outraged and hasn't talked to him since. He was very much against all vampires, which bothered Bella. Then again, she still believed that not all of these fanged vampires could be bad just as we were not bad. I suppose she was right, but it's still a very dangerous assumption and quite the long shot, especially knowing how Sookie was treated by these vampires.

My visions lately of the Volturi had been of them figuring out the best means of an attack. They decided an attack at a political summit would kill many fanged vampire leaders, and would be a good way to start. The only question was when it would happen. The fanged vampires were holding the summit in Rhodes. All of the political leaders of the fanged vampires of the United States would be in attendance. It really was the perfect time for a strike. The Volturi would tip off the Fellowship of the Sun, the anti-vampire group, about the summit and give them the means to bomb the hotel it was taking place in. The summit had been delayed, so now the only question was when it would be rescheduled.

I also knew from my visions that Sookie would be there. The vampire Queen of Louisiana had requested her attendance. She would be joined by the Civil War vampire Bill and the Viking vampire Eric due to their political titles. I saw that Eric was the Area 5 sheriff and Bill was the Area 5 investigator. Area 5 was where Bon Temps and Shreveport were located in Louisiana. I was worried for her safety again when a date was decided for the summit, but once again I saw that I could not interfere and that Sookie, Eric, and Bill would all survive.

**The world's longest Author's Note: Am I crazy? Oh, absolutely. I couldn't make the SVM vampires sparkle and I couldn't give the Twilight vamps fangs. I just couldn't. I had to make the Cullens surprised by the revelation because in **_**Twilight,**_** Edward tells Bella all these things are myths. I may be putting a lot of stock in Alice's visions, but it was the easiest way to give information on Sookie and set up the story. You know Aro would not be happy to learn there is another **_**species**_** that threatens his superiority. **

**Twilight vamps: **

**Pros: They can't be killed by humans or any weapons. They're more durable. They can go out in the day. They don't need sleep. They can enter houses without invitations. The Volturi and the Cullens both have better extra abilities. **

**Cons: The Volturi rule rather loosely and do not have any sort of government. They still have to protect their only law of secrecy. They cannot just take a little blood from a human without killing them. They can't glamour. They are more susceptible to bloodlust.**

**SVM vamps:**

**Pros: They are out in the open and do not need secrecy. They have an organized government and a database with the names of the vampires. They can drink a little blood without killing. They can glamour humans to believe whatever it is they want. A little bloodshed doesn't drive them crazy. There are more of them and they are easier to get in touch with. Their blood has healing powers for humans.**

**Cons: They can't go out in daylight and require sleep. They can be killed by weapons. They have to have an invitation to come in someone's house. Since they are known, they have to be conscious of their actions in the public eye.**

**I'm thinking they're both equally as strong and fast with equally sharp senses. **

**How have the venomous vampires never known of the fanged vampires? They believed they were myths like everyone else. If any of them ever encountered the fanged vampires, they never felt the need to pass along the information.**

**How have the fanged vampires never known of the venomous vampires? If they ever encountered venomous vampires, they didn't recognize them as vampires because they blend in easier. They could differentiate by smell but it would have to be at a close proximity. Besides most venomous vampires are nomads and fanged vampires spent most of their life hiding.**

**SVM Background information/ Summary: Sookie is a telepath that works at Sam Merlotte's bar in Bon Temps, LA. Her neighbor and vampire, Bill Compton, was her first boyfriend and her first love. She enjoys the company of vampires because she can't read their minds; they're a void. She likes shifters and Weres too because she can't always read their minds, mostly just feelings. Bill was sent by the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie Ann, to obtain Sookie so they could use her telepathy for their own purposes. He does fall in love with her eventually but it was under false pretenses. Eric is the Area 5 Sheriff and owns Fangtasia. He is fascinated with Sookie from the first time they meet. He wants to use her telepathy too, but he did not know of Bill's mission to get to her. When Eric found out, he made Bill tell her. Eric also wants to sleep with her. Eric is forth right with all his intentions. Sookie is sent to Dallas to find a missing vampire. She meets a telepath named Barry. He'll later work for Texas vampires and go by Barry Bellboy. She gets kidnapped and beaten by the Fellowship of the Sun. She gets away. The Fellowship attacks the "welcome back" party for the return of a missing vampire when she's there. Eric jumps on top of her to protect her and to make a few innuendos. He takes a bullet in the shoulder and talks her into sucking it out. This way she ingests a little of his blood. She learns later that the bullet would've just worked its way out of his shoulder on its own. Her having his blood makes him be able to feel her emotions and track her. Bill leaves without even making sure she's okay to chase down the men who shot at them. Bill later leaves her and cheats on her with his maker. His maker then betrayed him and had him locked away and abused. Sookie goes to save him. She gets staked in the process of looking for information. Eric heals her with his blood, making it the second time she'd had his blood. She saves Bill, but Alcide's (the werewolf who helped her get information about where Bill was) crazy ex shoves her in the trunk with a very hungry Bill. Bill wakes up and basically rapes and almost drains her before he realizes it's her. Eric takes her home. Eric later gets cursed by a witch and loses his memory. He wakes up just running down Sookie's road. She takes him in and protects him. He's different and she falls for him. There's a war with the witches. She gets home and Alcide's ex is waiting in her kitchen to shoot her. Eric takes another bullet for her. She shoots the ex. Eric gets his memory back but doesn't remember the time he spent when he didn't have his memory with Sookie. Sookie meets Quinn the weretiger when she does a favor for Alcide, who she kind of had a thing for. Quinn has a crazy mother and needy sister and a business hosting supernatural events, but Sookie likes him. He and Sookie get kidnapped. Eric saves her. Sookie saves the Queen of LA and is asked to go to the summit in Rhodes with her. That's the short of it for now. I'll volunteer more info when it's needed. Her boss, Sam, has a thing for her. Amelia is her room mate and she's a witch. Pam is a vampire with a sense of humor and Eric's child in the vampire sense. Bubba! Can't forget him. Oh heck, I'll save him and introduce him in the story because it's too good not to. Sookie is part fairy, so her blood smells and tastes good. She has a fairy godmother, Claudine. Fairies are like heroin to the vampires. Sookie has a brother, Jason, who is a werepanther. A lot more happens to Sookie, but it's not pertinent to this story. I also have a really hard time remembering the order things happen to her because the girl gets beaten up so much.**

**Twilight Background: Bella moves from Phoenix when her mother decides to follow her minor league baseball player stepfather to Florida. She moves to Forks, WA, a very rainy town, to live with her Sheriff father Charlie. The Cullens live in Forks. They disguise themselves as teenagers because they were changed young. The story is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme adopted Emmett, Rosalie Hale , Jasper Hale, Alice, and Edward. Really Carlisle was changed over 300 years ago. He learned to live off animal blood and has instilled this in the entire family. He first changed Edward in 1918 when he was dying of Spanish Influenza. Edward can read minds He then changed his long lost love Esme when he found her after her suicide attempt after she lost her baby. He then changed Rosalie after he found her raped and beaten in an alley by her fiancé and his friends. He then changed Emmett after Rosalie found him attacked by a bear. Alice was changed in a mental asylum in MS when the vampire nomad tracker James became obsessed with her. A worker at the asylum changed her to protect her from James killing her. Alice cannot remember any of her life as a human. She woke up able to see the future and knew her life was with Jasper and the Cullens. Jasper was changed during the Civil War. He was then used to train newborn vampires to fight for territory in South TX and Mexico. Jasper is an empath and can feel the emotions of those around him, as well as manipulate them for calmness or for anger, useful for war. Newborn vampires are very strong but they are ruled by their bloodlust, plus they lack any fighting skill. In Twilight, Bella meets Edward. Her smell makes it hard for him not to kill her, so he gets to know her because he can't read her mind and so he won't want to kill her. He falls in love with her. She falls for him. She figures out what he is. The Cullens play baseball. James the nomad tracker that wanted Alice shows up and becomes infatuated with Bella since she is a human that Edward loves. They hide. James manages to get Bella away from the Cullens. He bites her. Edward sucks out the venom and keeps her human. They kill James. Bella tells Alice of her past since James told her about Alice. On her 18****th**** birthday, Bella paper cuts herself in front of Jasper the newest vegetarian (animal eating) vampire. He wants to eat her. Edward protects her. Edward decides it's too dangerous for her to be around vampires, so he and the rest of the Cullens leave to protect her. She's heartbroken. Months later she begins to see Edward when she does something dangerous so she becomes an adrenaline junkie in order to see him. She becomes close to Jacob, a Quileute, who becomes a shape shifter horse-sized wolf and part of a pack. His job is to kill vampires. Jacob falls for her, or so he thinks. Bella jumps off a cliff recreationally and is saved by Jacob. Since Jacob is a wolf, Alice cannot see him in a vision, so she believes Bella is dead. While Bella jumps, Charlie's friend dies. Alice goes to Forks to help Charlie only to find out Bella is alive. Rosalie told Edward Alice saw Bella die. Edward goes to Italy to the Volturi who are like kings. They protect their existence with their one law, keep the secret. Edward decides to reveal himself in order for them to kill him because if Bella is dead, he wants to die too. Alice and Bella go to Italy because Bella is the only one who can prove she's alive to Edward. She saves him, but the Volturi decide Bella must be turned into a vampire or die. Bella wants to become one. ARO IS THE VOLTURI LEADER. Edward doesn't want her to because he believes it'll take her soul. In Eclipse, Victoria, James' girlfriend wants revenge and wants to kill Bella for Edward killing James. Victoria makes a newborn army to attack the Cullens. The Cullens join the Quileute wolves to fight against the newborns. Edward kills Victoria. Edward proposes. **


	2. Chapter 2

From Life in Forks to Death in Bon Temps

Chapter 2: Meet

**Sookie's POV**

_I like my job. I like my job. I like my job._ That was my mantra (word of the day on the calendar a few days back) for the day. I really did like my job, just not on days like this. Today wasn't the day I wanted to work the lunch shift, the dinner shift, or any shift for that matter. I'd much rather be in my lawn chaise in a bikini, listening to the radio play Tanya Tucker and Vince Gill, and sipping on some ice cold sweet tea. Instead, I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off, serving this person and that, all of whom think of me as "Crazy Sookie" or, less nicely, the "Vampire Whore." Some of them even thought the first was connected to the second because a girl like me just didn't know any better. They all loved my gran and didn't blame her for how I turned out. Of course, none of the great patrons of Merlotte's Bar and Grill would ever say this to my face, but they sure would think it good and loud.

I loved this little town. This was my home. This was where Gran raised me, and by God, she raised me right. That's the only thing keeping the biggest controlled grin I can muster plastered on my face today instead of beginning to yell all their little skeletons in the closet to the public. Oh, I bet that'd take their thoughts off me. But it'd also take my job off me. Even as good of a friend as Sam Merlotte is to me, he'd have no choice but to fire this telepathic barmaid, and I wasn't going to give these people the satisfaction of seeing just how crazy "Crazy Sookie" could be.

"Sookie, you can take a break if you want. Arlene can cover your tables for a few minutes," Sam said. He knew I was stressed, and he knew it was partially his fault. Arlene gave him a long, irritated look from where she stood down the bar. Arlene was a good friend and a good waitress, but she didn't marry the two.

"It's all right, Sam. I can handle it. Just a bad day is all," I smiled an almost real smile at him. He at least felt sorry for making a big deal out of something that wasn't his concern. He nodded his head and let me get back to taking the Diet Coke I had been refilling for the fourth time for Hoyt's mama. I liked Hoyt well enough, and he was a good friend to my brother even when Jason didn't deserve a friend in the world. But Hoyt's mama always put me in a sour mood. She was the one thinking of how disappointed Gran would be to know I took vacations with vampires, unwed at that. Not that such a thing was possible in the great state of Louisiana. Biracial couples were frowned upon enough, much less dead-undead relations.

Of course, Hoyt's mama was referring to my upcoming "vacation" to Rhodes with Louisiana's undead royalty. I asked Sam for the time off earlier this morning, and apparently some faithful Merlotte's employee overheard and spilled the beans either to or in front of a customer. The news spread like wildfire in a drought through this sleepy town. It seemed everybody picked Merlotte's at lunch just so they could look at me while they judged me, like a visual would prove something to them. I'd been trying for the life of me to figure out who opened his or her big mouth, but whoever it was felt no guilt whatsoever for telling business that wasn't theirs. No surprise there. This is Bon Temps.

This morning I came in, laid my purse in Sam's filing cabinet like I always did, and asked for a moment of his time. He agreed, easy enough.

"Sam, I'm going to need a few days off at the end of next week. Is that all right?"

"Sure, Sook. Can I ask why?" He asked.

Now, I could've said "no" since it really wasn't any of his business and Sam didn't exactly like me hanging around vampires. I knew it was just because he cared, but I still didn't see that he had any right to tell me what to do. You'd think he'd understand, being a shape shifter and all. But I decided to take the high road and just tell him since he was kind enough to agree to let me off. Maybe he'd surprise me and take the news well. Maybe he'd just shrug and wish me a safe flight. Maybe he'll change into a flying pig on his next run through the woods. Flying would be faster.

"Well, I've been invited to attend the vampire summit in Rhodes." Invited was a nice way of saying I'd been ordered to go.

"Sookie," Sam scolded. "You can't possibly go to that thing with that many vampires. It's just not safe. Be reasonable, Sookie."

Now, normally I'd try to be polite, but that went out of the window after he scolded me and tried to tell me what I can't do. That's just not a way to get a girl to listen, especially this one.

"Well lucky for me, I don't put too much stock into what you think." That wasn't a whole truth or really even half of one. I did care what Sam thought, just not what his opinions were on certain undead matters. I was just playing dirty and delivering a low blow to hurry this fight along so I could get to work and be mad at myself all day.

"I guess that is good news then. I have half a mind not to give you the time off!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, don't you go being overdramatic and controlling. This isn't your choice, and I've been a good, solid employee for years and I hardly ask for time off. If you don't want to give me pay for my vacation because you want to bring your personal prejudices into this, then that's fine by me. I would hate to take your money if I didn't earn it. But I am going with Eric and Bill and Pam and whoever else wants to go because I'm a grown woman, and I can do as I please." I was a little out of breath after that rant, and both our voices were raised.

Sam had the decency to look sorry for a second. "Sookie, you are a grown woman. Do what you want then. I'll give you your paid vacation."

He walked out to the bar after that. Well, I got what I wanted, all except it wasn't what I wanted. Yes, I may be a grown woman, sure, but this isn't how I'd choose to spend my vacation, and I sure didn't want to go spy for vampires. Sam's right. That isn't safe, but what choice did I have?

So, a fight with Sam, a nosey fellow worker, an even nosier and judging town population, and Hoyt's mama's eighteenth diet coke later, here I am walking around the bar with a fake smile and a chip or two on my shoulder. I didn't want to go to Rhodes. I didn't want to be at work. I didn't want to fight with Sam. I just wanted to crawl into bed and try again tomorrow at this point.

On top of all that, I was fighting myself on where my feelings were. I shouldn't have them for Eric since he doesn't remember our time together when he was cursed. I shouldn't have them for Bill after all he's done. I shouldn't have them for Quinn, or Alcide, or even a little for Sam. I was a wreck in the romance department. I couldn't decide between vampires, weres, or a shifter. I was just throwing myself a big ol' pity party in Sookieville today.

I was leaving for the summit on an Anubis flight in a few days, and I was bound and determined to be professional and do what was asked, my personal feelings be damned. I just needed to make it through this thing in one piece and preferably without fresh bite marks, even any on the inner thigh by an ex-Viking. I sighed a little then. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I was making myself busy with mundane things nobody really wants to do, the inglorious side of being a barmaid. I filled all the salt and pepper shakers, hot sauce bottles, ketchup bottles, and napkins. The bar had died down after the lunch rush and just a few customers straggled behind, mostly old men with nothing better to do and Jane Bodehouse who was already a six-pack in. The nice weather had diminished and now it looked like it was going to rain, which just added to my already fabulous day.

I looked over my section to see that it was spotless and was about to take my break when two couples walked in that I'd never seen and sat in one of my tables. I was a little unhappy about postponing that break, but it's not everyday people I've never seem waltz on in Merlotte's. Maybe at least these people had never heard of me or my reputations.

As I walked near their table, I realized how beautiful they all were. On one side of the table sat a tall blonde guy with his hand in the lap of a tiny dark-haired girl that looked almost like I should offer her a booster seat. I looked to the other couple to see the guy hiding a half smile. It really was charming. He had unruly auburn hair and a brooding stare, which he relaxed a little then. The girl next to him seemed timid, but she was lovely in, a understated way. She had long dark hair, big dark eyes, and she was fair- skinned, in fact they all were. Now, my tan is legendary, but if I thought I could pull pale off that well, I might even consider it. I began to wonder what they thought of their arriving waitress and focused in on their thoughts. They were the first minds I'd wanted to hear all day. I had been blocking out all the others with their rude commentary. I focused on the table and heard… nothing. Not a single thought. I focused again and still, goose egg.

I was standing at their table before I realized it, trying to get a read on them. I got nothing, just blank voids just like I do with vampires. They were all four nothing but negative spaces, black holes, in my mental universe, but it was daylight. That's impossible. I stood there, looking at each of them. They were all pale and Shorty and the boys had golden eyes like you'd expect to see on a harmless cat, but I was beginning to think they weren't so harmless.

I looked around to count the bystanders in the bar. There were 3 customers eating, a tipsy Jane Bodehouse, Arlene, and Sam. Sam was here at least. I turned back to my customers and plastered on my famous smile.

"Hey, ya'll. What can I get you to drink?" I asked as I turned to Shorty.

She almost seemed dazed in front of me, and I was beginning to wonder if the reason I couldn't read any thoughts off them was because they didn't have any. Mr. Hair of the Year snickered a little before clearing his throat. There might be a hamster turning a wheel under that hair, afterall.

"I believe I'll have a glass of water," said tall, pale, and blonde.

"What about you, Alice?" He asked Shorty, who I should probably start mentally referring to as Alice.

"Yes," she said. Then she seem to snap out of her trance and answered, "Water, I mean. Water sounds lovely." She'd obviously never seen the water in Bon Temps.

"And what about you?" I asked the other girl. One thing I've learned from all my years of being a barmaid and listening to people critique your work in their heads is that you always address the females first. Otherwise, they'll think you're flirting with their men, and sometimes the men think so too. That's not exactly something you want to get tied up in.

"A coke, please," she said. Well, at least they were a polite group of potential supernatural beings.

"And you, sir?" I asked Mr. Shampoo Commercial.

"Water is just fine, thank you," he said. Well, whoever raised them, raised them right.

I walked behind the bar to get their drinks and asked Sam, "When you look at that table of customers that just walked in, what do you think?"

"Well, I think they look a couple of nice young couples. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," I said. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe they're just unique human beings that just so happened to sit in my section. Maybe they're harmless as the kittens their eyes remind me of. Maybe I've been around vampires too long that I can't trust seemingly human beings. Or maybe I've learned a thing or two and I just can't trust them for a reason.

"Here's your drinks. Can I get ya'll anything to eat?" Upon my question, they all looked at the girl whose name is not Alice. She looked up at the hair model and the other two before meeting my eyes.

"Oh, um… I'll just take the chicken strips, I guess," She said. The Merlotte's menu was a basic one, so her choices were limited.

"And for you?" I asked Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh. Maybe some…" She began before Mr. Pantene Pro-V interrupted her.

"Alice, not now."

She stuck her tongue out at him, while her boyfriend smiled and the other girl looked thoroughly confused. I felt her pain.

"You know, I'm really not that hungry," Alice answered.

"Same here," said her boyfriend.

"Me either," answered Sweeney Todd's wet dream with an amused smile.

"Oh, you guys. I don't have to eat. I'm not all that hungry, really," Cousin It's girlfriend said. I was having entirely too much fun thinking of things to call this guy. I could swear he mumbled something but I just couldn't understand what.

"Oh, Bella. Don't be ridiculous. You haven't eaten today, and the chicken strips sound… delicious," Alice said. Everyone cocked an eyebrow at her, including me. They were good, yes, but delicious? That's probably an exaggeration that Bella would tell her about later. I suppose Bella was a fitting name for her. She was beautiful.

"Alright. One chicken strip basket coming right up," I said with a smile in Bella's direction. She seemed almost nervous, poor girl. Maybe she _had_ heard of my reputation.

I placed their orders and pretended to busy myself behind the bar so that I could observe my table from afar. They were all engrossed in very quiet conversation when Arlene came back in from her break.

"Sook!. Who's that sitting at your table?" She asked.

"Oh, just some kids from out of town, I reckon."

"Well, they sure are a good looking bunch. Too bad those two young men didn't seat themselves in my section," Arlene said with a little too much desire for men who were probably a decade or so younger.

A few minutes passed before the chicken strips were up, and I began my approach to my unusual table. I just felt like something was off about these people. As I neared the table, I began to feel calm and relaxed, and slightly silly for looking at these people that way. I've really got to stop spending so much time with underhanded vampires.

"Here are your chicken strips. Can I get ya'll anything else?" I asked politely, hoping they hadn't noticed if I acted off before.

"Could you direct us in the direction of the restrooms?" Alice asked, motioning her tiny fingers between Tall and Blonde and herself.

"Oh, sure. Just walk through that door right there and you'll find a his and hers," I said, hoping I made a point that they should attend separate facilities in case they had any extracurricular activities in mind.

Mr. Herbal Essences coughed a little before asking Bella how the food was. Everyone turned to stare at his cough like it was a strange occurrence. They were a bizarre table. Seconds after Alice and the blonde excused themselves, the sun glimmered through the windows to shine where they had been seated on their booth. It had been such a dreary afternoon that I stared at the light with a little hope that it wouldn't rain after all. It was fleeting thought as the thunder rolled and the clouds returned just before Alice and her sweetheart made their way back to their seats. In their absence, I noticed Bella send me a few nervous glances before looking out the window. Her beau leaned over and whispered something to her that she reacted to with alarm. He met my eyes then. I went back to dusting the bar I'd already dusted several times today. I just couldn't shake my feeling about these people. Now, I'm hardly ever wrong about my feelings. Being a mind reader makes you a pretty good judge of character. That's what I like to think anyway, minus a serial killer and a few vamps whose minds I can't read anyway.

"Sam, are you sure you don't notice anything… off about those people?" I asked. I said "off" with emphasis that clearly meant _not human_.

Sam's eyebrows lifted, but he focused on the table. I followed his gaze to notice a crease of worry beneath a head full of messy hair as he leaned in to tell the other couple something. Bella's chicken strips lay long forgotten in front of her.

"I'll go smell them out, but they look fine to me. I'd know if they were like me, and it's daytime so they can't be vampires," Sam said. I noticed Bella glance at me again with that same nervous look before staring at Alice, who in turn was staring off into space.

I couldn't tell what Sam told them, but they all smiled tight smiles and made polite gestures. I assumed he'd introduced himself as the owner and asked how their food was, the usual. When he walked back over, he stood beside me with his back to them.

"Well, the long-haired girl is definitely human. The other three, I'm not sure. They smell different, sweet kinda. I've never come across anything like it. They're so pale and their eyes are strange, but they can't be vampires. It's the middle of the afternoon. They seemed harmless enough. Nice kids, really," Sam shrugged it off.

"Thanks, Sam," I offered. I really wasn't ready to give up this mystery. Maybe it was my lack of customers or the fact that my day really couldn't get any worse, but I just wanted to know more. They were unnaturally pale, undead pale. Their eyes were unusual, and three of them with the same color eyes couldn't be a coincidence. What troubled me most was knowing Bella was human and wondering why she looked so nervous. Was she afraid of them? Was she in trouble? I had assumed the guy next to her was her boyfriend, but what if he wasn't? I just had to know she was okay. I walked back to the table to take Bella a coke and give them their bill.

"I hope ya'll enjoyed everything. Here's your check. I brought you a fresh coke," I said, as I went to spill it on her while making it look like a complete accident. I decided to spill it on her and drag her to the bathroom to help her clean up so that I could ask her if she was okay. Just as I was about to hand it to her, the man next to her reached over and took it from my hands in one very swift, very inhuman motion. I was shocked, but I tried to hide it well. Bella wasn't so good at hiding her surprise. Did she not know how fast he could move? He seemed to be giving everyone at the table a significant look as he pulled folded dollar bills out of his wallet, more than enough to cover the meal five times over. He didn't even look at the money.

"Are you sure I can't get ya'll anything else? Dessert? Maybe, some True Blood?" I asked sweetly.

They all seemed to freeze at my question before Alice began to snicker and then laugh loudly. The blonde who had placed an arm around her shoulders began to laugh as well. Even Mr. Wigmaker's Inspiration cracked a smile. Bella just stared at Alice in shock of her laughter. I guessed she wasn't in on the joke.

"Alice! What could you possibly be laughing at?" Bella scolded her. Well, huh, that's unexpected.

"Oh, several things really!" Alice spoke as she laughed. Then Bella began to smile a little too. Even I felt myself smile, but I had no idea why.

"It gets better, trust me," Mr. Bedhead said.

"My name is Edward by the way. I'm not related to Cousin It, nor have I ever been in a shampoo commercial or a muse to wig maker, and I don't use Pantene Pro-V or Herbal Essences,"he said as he ran a hand through his perfectly imperfect locks. I just stood there speechless. I never said those things out loud, did I?

"No, you didn't say them out loud," Edward said in a slow voice, gauging my reaction.

"Wait, she thought those things about you?" Blondie asked with a hoot.

"Well, she didn't know my name so that's what she referred to me as. She doesn't know your name either, you know," Edward looked purposefully at him.

"My name's Jasper, by the way, ma'am," he said with a light dip of his head. How polite.

"It's hard to surprise a psychic, but really she's more fiery and observant than I ever realized. This is not how this was supposed to happen," Alice sighed. "We were supposed to come back over the next few days, maybe bring Carlisle and Esme one day, maybe pretend to eat so we didn't look so conspicuous. We could've brought Rosalie and Emmett for as well as we blended in. He's going to have a field day with this. He'll never let us live down how he could probably look just as normal as we do."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but none of you blend in that well," Bella added.

"Yes, maybe so, but we thought that was just you. You are a strange human, Bella," Alice said with a smile.

"So, I've noticed," she answered back, much less enthused.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way," Edward placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, and Bella melted a little. "But I think Sookie here has probably come up with several questions she'd like to ask."

Damn right Sookie would.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked.

"Besides the fact that you're wearing a nametag and I can read your thoughts, Alice has been having visions of you for years," Edward said.

"Wait, what?" was my brilliant answer.

"I see the future," Alice shrugged. "I started having visions of you a while back. I know what you've been through with Bill and Eric. I could see the pain and the danger you were put in, but I couldn't interfere. I wanted to! Oh, I wanted to! But every time we decided to save you, our interference would somehow result in your death. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. Oh, Sookie, you should really be more careful. You've had me worried sick a few too many times!"

Now, this was all new to me, so I was at a loss of a brilliant response.

"Say what?" I asked the table. I actually asked the table because I couldn't decide who to direct my genius question at.

"It's a long story, but there are things you need to know. So so many things," Alice said. She was a very animated little person.

"You have no idea," said Paul Mitchell Jr., I mean, Edward.

"Thank you," Edward responded to my inner name calling.

"You are rather creative with the names. I'll give you that," Edward said with a smile.

"Did she do it again? What was it this time? 'Hair of a Leprechaun' or 'There's Something About Bella' or…" Jasper started.

"Or 'Shedward' or…" Alice interrupted.

"I'm so glad you two are enjoying those," Edward said sourly.

"Oh, but we have to give Emmett new material. You know he needs something new to make fun of you about now that you're not a…" Alice began.

"Alice!" Bella stopped her mid sentence and turned bright pink in the process.

"Actually, I was thinking Paul Mitchell Jr., but those are clever." I told them.

"Love it! I knew we'd all like you! I really did know, but now it's a fact," Alice said cheekily.

"Uh huh," I said.

"So, you probably have quite a few questions," Edward changed the subject sneakily.

"Actually, I do though they're just a jumbled up mess," I said.

"Well, lucky for you I happen to be a mind reader," Edward said.

"Yeah, lucky me." My day just got a whole lot weirder, and that's saying something in the life of Sookie Stackhouse.


End file.
